I Want to See your Smile
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tetang seorang kapten regu dari Polisi militer, yang menghadapi pilihan terberat dalam hidupnya... membunuh kekasihnya atau tidak... bad sumary, death chara!


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Typo, Penulis Amatir, Abal, Alur Gaje, Ending Bad dll**

**Pairing **

**NaruHina, tapi kayaknya gak ada romancenya #plak**

*****mulai*** **

Polisi Militer Konoha adalah Satuan Kepolisian yang bertugas untuk menjaga wilayah keamanan Konoha dari ancaman luar. Namun saat ini Polisi Militer Konoha sedang disibukkan oleh sebuah virus mematikan yang membuat orang-orang menjadi zombi. Sampai saat ini virus tersebut belum ada obatnya. Akhirnya pemerintah Konoha memutuskan untuk menghabisi semua manusia yang terkena virus ini, hingga habis tidak bersisa. Supaya tidak membahayakan keselamatan penduduk yang lain.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang Kapten regu dari divisi satu Polisi Militer Konoha. Ia punya prinsip tidak ingin membunuh lawannya, cukup menangkap musuhnya, biarlah pengadilan yang menghukum para musuh yang ingin mengganggu ketentraman Konoha. Naruto selalu berpikir setiap orang berhak hidup. Sejahat apapun dia, mereka tetaplah makhluk hidup. Jadi Naruto adalah satu-satunya polisi militer yang paling baik, yang pernah ditemui. Naruto tahu betapa pentingnya sebuah nyawa itu, karena nyawa tidak pernah bisa tergantikan. Bahkan ilmuwan terjenius sekalipun tidak akan pernah bisa membuat satu nyawa.

Namun setelah peristiwa Zombi yang menyerang kotanya, membuat kehidupan Naruto harus berubah total. Jujur saja Naruto tidak pernah setuju akan keputusan Pemerintah yang ingin menghancurkan manusia yang terkena virus Zombi. Hal ini karena bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto menerima keputusan pemerintah juga. Soalnya Naruto tahu, kalau Zombi ini dibiarkan akan menularkan virus Zombinya ke manusia yang lain. Tentu saja hal ini akan berbahaya bagi umat manusia lainnya.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin, walaupun masih kapten regu, Naruto harus memilih mana yang paling baik. Pilihan terbaiknya adalah menghancurkan para Zombi itu. Walaupun ia tahu ini semua bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Ini semua demi jutaan umat manusia yang lain. Naruto selalu ingat pesan ayahnya, jika kau ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin, maka kau harus siap untuk mengorbankan apapun, walaupun itu pahit sekalipun.

Tapi ternyata pilihannya membawanya, ke masalah yang lebih berat lagi. Tanpa Naruto sangka tunangannya, Hinata terkena virus tersebut. Yang membuat gadis tersebut menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenal oleh Naruto. Seorang gadis Zombi.

Hinata tunangannya adalah seorang relawan yang membantu pengungsian warga Konoha. Namun karena profesi itu membuatnya terkena virus mematikan tersebut. Saat Hinata sedang membantu warga Konoha untuk mengungsi di tempat yang disediakan. Tanpa disangka-sangka serangan Zombi datang. Pada saat itu Hinata terkena gigitan salah Zombi tersebut, di bahu kanannya. Satu gigitan Zombi, bisa membuat manusia menjadi Zombi. Akhirnya Hinata pun menjadi seorang Zombi.

Hari ini ke sembilan regu Polisi Militer Konoha akan kembali beroperasi melawan para Zombi tersebut. Terlihat Naruto sedang membersihkan senjatanya M25 Sniper Weapon System, di markas Polisi Militer, bagian barat Konoha. Rambutnya yang memang tidak pernah rapi, terlihat lebih berantakan dari hari biasanya. Matanya terlihat hampir menyerupai mata Gaara, Kapten Regu divisi tiga, yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Pandangannya terlihat fokus terhadap senjatanya, namun tatapannya terlihat kosong. Penampilan Naruto saat ini sudah bagaikan para zombi itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan gaya rambut aneh, karena melawan gravitasi menghampirinya. Lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Naruto dan menaruh sebuah sandwich di atas kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura membuatkan teh ini padamu, dia bilang kau belum sarapan. Padahal sebentar lagi kita bersiap ke medan perang," ujar pemuda berambut aneh yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang kapten regu dari divisi dua.

Naruto tidak merespon pemberian sang rekan sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil itu dan tetap fokus pada senjatanya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang kini sudah menjadi Zombi, walaupun tidak terkena virus Zombi. Tapi mendengar tunangannya menjadi Zombi, memang membuat Naruto menjadi Zombi juga. Ia benar-benar depresi berat mendengar tunangannya menjadi Zombi, yang berarti ia harus membunuh tunangannya sendiri.

Padahal Naruto dan Hinata sudah merencanakan pernikahan mereka, setelah kasus Zombi ini selesai. Namun sepertinya takdir benar-benar kejam, menjadikan kedua pasangan tersebut harus saling membunuh. Jujur Sasuke ingin Naruto tidak dilibatkan dalam misi terakhir ini. Tapi misi kali ini adalah yang terakhir. Karena para zombi itu sudah tinggal sedikit. Ini semua berkat Polisi Militer yang sangat kuat hingga bisa menghabisi zombi itu, sampai seperti ini.

Karena misi ini yang terakhir, kekuatan Naruto sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi Sasuke mengurungkan keinginannya dan lebih mementingkan kepentingan umat manusia, ketimbang kepentingan pribadi. Sasuke pikir Naruto seharusnya merasakan hal yang demikian.

"Jika kau tidak sanggup membunuh Hinata, biar aku yang akan melakukannya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin, walaupun pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Ini sengaja dilakukan Sasuke untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya, apa yang menjadi tugas seorang Polisi Militer, lebih tepatnya seorang Kapten Regu, agar tidak ragu dalam mengambil keputusan. Walaupun keputusan itu berat, karena di dunia ini tidak ada pilihan yang paling baik, semuanya pasti ada kekurangan dan kelebihannya.

"Tidak biar aku yang melakukannya dan jika kau berani melakukan hal tersebut, maka aku yang akan membunuhmu," ujar Naruto yang akhirnya merespon perkataan Sasuke juga, dengan nada yang tak kalah dinginnya dari Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin..." Kembali Sasuke memijat keningnya, setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya.

"Dengar, jangan sampai gagal. Kalau gagal umat manusialah yang menjadi taruhannya," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Hahhh...dunia itu memang tidak pernah adil Naruto." Terlihat tangan Naruto yang menggenggam senjatanya dengan erat, mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke.

"Ya itu juga aku tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau makanlah dulu, Sakura sudah susah payah membuatnya untukmu," pinta Sasuke kemudian dan akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, di ruangan tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ya, terima kasih dan..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi Sasuke tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto. Sesaat wajah Sasuke yang datar berubah menjadi tertawa. Setelah selesai tertawanya, ia menggumankan kata bodoh pada Naruto, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hei, Shikamaru kupikir lebih baik kita harus menambahkan satu peti mati lagi," ungkap Sasuke pada Shikamaru sang kapten regu divisi empat, ketika sudah berada di luar ruangan Naruto berada.

"Mendokusai, kalau kau ingin membuat lelucon, belajarlah dari Naruto, Sasuke. Leluconmu itu sangat buruk," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau benar, kau sangat benar Shikamaru," balas Sasuke dengan sudut bibir terangkat, namun entah kenapa sejak tadi tangannya dikepalkan sangat erat.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

**Zhing! Zhing! Zhing!**

Bau asap mesiu tercium dan suara tembakan terdengar di pusat Konoha. Serangan terakhir dari Polisi Militer pada para Zombi itu, sudah dimulai. Tidak ada penduduk, hanya ada Polisi Militer Konoha dan sekumpulan mayat hidup, yang sedang berkencan.

Sebuah kencan berdarah yang diiringi oleh tembakan dari senapan dan pistol para polisi militer. Serta teriakan kesakitan dari para Zombi tersebut. Genangan darah dan potongan mayat hidup yang sudah hancur, serta bercerai berai, menjadi penghias dalam kencan itu. Tak lupa wewangian dari asap mesiu dari senjata para polisi militer Konoha, serta bau busuk dari para Zombi tersebut.

Sunggu kencan yang 'paling indah' dalam sejarah Konoha. Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan berwajah pucat, dengan luka sayatan, disekujur tubuhnya, tampak berjalan kaku. Gadis itu menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru saphire, yang tampak menatap datar gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba wajah datar itu berubah menjadi suara tawa yang keras dari pemuda tersebut. Namun menyakitkan jika didengar lebih teliti lagi.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak mungkin melihat senyumanmu lagi, Hinata. Kau benar Sasuke dunia tidak pernah adil, pada kenyataannya," ungkap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

**Zhing!**

Suara Walther P99 salah pistol yang dibawa oleh Naruto setiap melakukan operasi, selain M25 Sniper Weapon System, tampak terdengar dari arah mereka berdua. Kemudian terlihat seorang Zombi dari arah kanan tumbang dengan lubang dikepalanya, akibat tembakan dari Naruto. Sepertinya walaupun sedang fokus dengan gadis zombi di depannya, refleks Naruto akan datangnya bahaya tetaplah bagus. Buktinya meskipun matanya kini menatap lurus gadis Zombi, yang diketahui kekasihnya Hinata, Naruto tetap bisa melawan Zombi yang diam-diam menyerangnya.

"Hinata maaf karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar laki-laki payah yang tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang aku berniat membunuhmu. Padahal kaulah yang mengajarkanku untuk menghargai sebuah nyawa. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Hinata, tanpa kau aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi menggapai cita-citaku sebagai polisi militer. Kau selalu menyemangatiku. Kau tidak pernah bosan untuk terus mengatakan padaku, supaya tidak berhenti untuk pantang menyerah. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi Ketua regu divisi satu Polisi Militer Konoha. Padahal kau tahu aku ini paling bodoh dalam akademi dan aku selalu ceroboh dalam tindakan. Tapi kau selalu yakin bahwa aku pasti bisa. Terima kasih Hinata, maaf kalau akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini..." ungkap Naruto tersenyum, namun entah kenapa air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Kemudian ia mengarahkan Walther P99 ke arah gadis Zombi tersebut, yang kini melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Naruto. Sepertinya gadis Zombi itu hendak memangsa Naruto. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Dia bukanlah Hinatanya Naruto lagi. Jadi Naruto tidak ragu lagi untuk menembak kekasihnya, walaupun ini adalah keputusan yang paling berat yang pernah dihadapinya, selama ia hidup.

"Maaf dan Selamat tinggal Hinata, aku harap aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi..."

**Zhing! Dor!**

Peluru perak itu tampak meluncur lurus ke arah gadis Zombi itu dan tampak melubangi kepala Hinata. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh dengan lubang dikepalanya. Saat Hinata terjatuh, Naruto sempat menangkapnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Tetesan air matanya mulai mengalir deras dari saphire tersebut. Tubuh Naruto tampak bergetar hebat. Namun suara Naruto sama sekali tidak terdengar.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto pun meletakan tubuh Hinata yang kini sudah benar-benar menjadi mayat, bukan mayat hidup lagi, ke hadapannya, secara perlahan. Naruto tampak menghapus air matanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tindakan mengejutkan dari Naruto terjadi. Dia mengarahkan Walther P99 ke arah kepalanya.

"Apakah aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan...

**Dor!**

*****END*****

**Omake*****

"Mendokusai, aku sudah bilang kan Sasuke, leluconmu itu sungguh buruk. Jadi jangan membuat lelucon lagi," ujar Shikamaru di dalam sebuah volvo berwarna hitam, sambil menyalakan rokoknya, dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam rokoknya.

Saat ini mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman sahabat mereka Uzumaki Naruto seorang polisi militer yang paling cerewet, hyperaktif dan tidak pernah serius. Bersama dengan kekasihnya yang pemalu, lembut dan pendiam. Benar-benar pasangangan langit dan bumi. Juga beberapa polisi militer, serta zombi-zombi itu, yang gugur dalam peperangan tersebut. Benar zombi juga ikut dimakamkan, biar bagaimanapun mereka juga dulunya manusia.

"Ck, bukan leluconku yang buruk, tapi dianya saja yang dobe. Mati bersama, konyol sekali," dengus si Uchiha muda yang kini fokus menyetir volvo tersebut.

"Kupikir kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, jika Sakura yang tewas," ujar Shikamaru yang kini menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Aku melakukan itu? jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan melakukan bodoh seperti itu."

"Tapi mungkin aku akan berusaha menghidupkan Sakura kembali, kalau tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya hidup kembali. Maka semuanya akan kubunuh!" tambah Sasuke, Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya yang terdengar psyco. Golongan darah AB memang selalu menjurus ke psyco, seperti yang dialami Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau dan pikiran psyco-mu, lelucon yang buruk, mendokusai," komentar Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Temari?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku? tinggal cari pengganti yang lain, mendokusai," jawab Shikamaru kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Tapi yah mungkin aku akan merindukan gadis galak itu," lanjut Shikamaru dan membuat sudut bibir Sasuke terlihat terangkat.

**End Omake*****

O.O wew cerita apa ini ?

Oke see you


End file.
